Soul War
by StarKnight2.0
Summary: One night Korra encounters a Hollow and a Soul reaper. Pretty soon, she, her friends and Republic City are in the middle of a violent war between Soul reapers and beings called Arrancars as well as an old enemy with a score to settle. In order to save Republic City, Korra has to team up with a certain orange haired Soul Reaper and some new friends.
1. Ch 1: Hollow

**(a/n: i hope you enjoy this. Want more? than review!)**

* * *

Ch.1: Hollow

It was night in Republic City and Korra walked on alone in the dark, quiet street.

Mako, Bolin and herself were having dinner in a new restaurant that had just opened at the edge of Republic City.

After they finished dining, the three benders went their ways. Mako and Bolin headed home and Korra decided to walk home by passing through one of the poorer distracts of Republic City.

As she walked through the empty street she heard a shriek break the silence.

Korra looked around for the source of the shriek. She saw nothing but an empty street.

Another shriek reached her ears and she finally saw who screamed.

In the faint light of the streetlights, the avatar saw a small girl running across the empty road. The girl looked about as old as one of Tenzin's children and she had jet-black hair.

The girl ran across the street towards Korra "S-stay away from me! P-please!" she cried, looking over her shoulder.

Korra held up a hand "Hold up, what's wrong?"

The girl sobbed, "He's coming to get me!"

"Who is?" asked Korra.

The girl shook her head "H-he's going to eat m-me" "Not on my watch" said Korra.

There was loud roar that caused Korra's bones to rattle. The young avatar looked up at the alley across the street.

From out of the darkness came a large bug like creature with a bone white mask on its face. The creature's body was that of a gigantic spider but the mask it wore was vaguely humanoid. Korra noticed a large hole in the dead center of the creature's body.

Korra's eyes widened "What is that thing?" The girl hid behind Korra "It's him! Don't let him get me!"

Korra scowled and promised, "I won't".

The spider skittered towards them; drool dripping from its mouth. Korra stood her ground "Hey! Back off and leave this kid alone!"

"Out of my way" hissed the spider like creature.

Korra punched the air, sending a ball of fire at the bug. The fireball struck the creature in the face but it had no visible effect.

The spider continued crawling towards them.

Korra frowned and hurled another few fireballs only to get the same result. Nothing.

The bug laughed, "Is that the best you got?" "Nope" said Korra.

She stomped on the ground; a pillar of earth shot up beneath the bug and struck it in the middle. The bug was knocked backwards a few feet and it landed on its feet.

Korra scowled and she kicked up some large chunks of the pavement and she kicked them at the bug. This time the bug was ready.

The spider hopped out of the way, giggling "missed me, missed me"

Korra growled and hurled a large fireball at the spider. The spider leapt at Korra and the little girl, the bug shrugged off the fireball and opened its mouth to swallow them up but Korra grabbed the girl and then she threw them both out of the way.

The spider landed and spun around growling, "Come here you tasty morsel!"

"Leave me alone!" cried the girl.

Korra grabbed the girl and the two of them ran for the alley across the street. Korra's mind raced, she had to get the girl somewhere safe and she had to find a way to kill the spider. As they ran through the dark alley, Korra heard audible skittering and the spider laughing "Run, fight, I don't care! It makes dinner fun!"

The two turned and hurried down another alleyway.

The girl kept sobbing, "He's coming, and he's going to eat me!" "No he's not" growled Korra "Not if I can help it".

The two took another turn but they came to a dead end. The girl wailed, "We're trapped!" Korra placed a reassuring hand on the girl's shoulder "Don't worry, I won't let him kill you" The girl hugged Korra's leg and tried hard not to cry.

Korra's heart thumped away in her chest. The avatar readied herself for the spider.

At the entrance to the alley, Korra could see the outline of the spider appear "Ah, there you two are". The spider stalked his way into the alley, slowly inching towards them.

A long purple tongue slithered out from between the creature's bone white teeth.

It's tongue slithered around it's mouth, lathering its teeth with saliva "Such spiritual power from you" he motioned to Korra with one of his legs "You'll make a fine dinner" the spider giggled a little "And the little one would make a fine midnight snack".

Korra scowled at the spider and growled, "You're not going to eat this kid. I will destroy you"

The spider laughed, "A human thinking she could kill me? How comical!" the spider marched a few more inches towards Korra and the girl.

Korra assumed an earth-bending stance. The spider crouched low and he pounced.

Korra waited to attack but something made her stop.

There was a blur of black, white and silver and the spider was sent flying away from Korra. Korra squinted and she saw standing in front of her, a dark haired man.

He was probably about Korra's age; he was dressed in a black kimono with a white sash tied to his waist with a white scare wrapped around his neck.

In his hand was an elegant sword that glowed a little. He didn't look back at Korra and the girl.

He asked in a soft voice "Are you alright?"

Korra nodded and said quietly "Y-yeah, thanks".

The spider hopped back up and it snarled "A soul reaper!"

"How observant... for a hollow" said the soul reaper coolly.

The spider sneered "How nice, a soul reaper and two girls. The three of you should be a very fulfilling dinner!" the spider charged them at full speed.

The soul reaper stood rooted to his spot.

He leveled his weapon and once the spider was close enough, he swung his weapon at an incredible speed.

The spider froze. Its body twitched a little and suddenly the creature split in half. The two half's disintegrated into black dust and the dust blew away in a cool breeze.

Korra stared at the soul reaper in shock. She had trouble staving off the spider with normal bending but he cleaved it in two without any trouble.

The soul reaper turned and faced Korra and the little girl. He looked human, about Korra's age, black hair. He looked like he came from the fire nation but his eyes were different. His eyes were violet.

The soul reaper walked past Korra and he knelt down, meeting the little girl's eye level "Are you ok?" he asked.

The girl nodded, wiping away her tears.

The soul reaper smiled a little "It is alright, you are safe now" "Where is my mother?" asked the girl.

The soul reaper answered, "She is safe. I took care of her and I'm here to send you to her".

The girl's eyes widened "Really?" the soul reaper nodded "Yes"

He hefted his sword "Now close your eyes and when you open them, you will be in a better place than here". The girl obeyed, squeezing her eyes shut. The soul reaper lightly placed the hilt of his sword on the girl's forehead.

He removed his sword and Korra saw a glowing symbol stamped on the girl's forehead. The girl's body began to glow bright blue. Korra shielded her eyes and once the glowing stopped, Korra looked only to see a black butterfly fluttering away.

The soul reaper sheathed his sword and sighed "Mission complete".

Korra looked around the alley "Were did that girl go?" she looked to the soul reaper "What did you do to her?"

"Konso" said the soul reaper.

Korra frowned "What?"

"Spiritual burial" explained the soul reaper "The girl was a soul. She and her mother had died this evening, I performed a konso on the mother but the girl ran away because of that hollow" he bowed his head a little "Thank you for protecting her"

. Korra nodded "No problem…but who are you and what was that thing?"

The soul reaper shook his head "I can't tell you that, I have said too much already" he turned and he began walking out of the alley.

Korra chased after him "Wait up!"

The soul reaper walked around the corner and Korra followed but she saw nothing but empty alley.

Korra frowned in confusion, muttering "Weird". The avatar turned and resumed her journey home.

* * *

Unbeknownst to the young avatar, she was being watched by two figures on a nearby rooftop.

The first was the dark haired soul reaper who rescued her, the other was a blond man in a green coat, a matching hat and come wooden shoos.

The blond man pulled out a fan from his coat and lazily fanned himself "So, I see you made a friend"

"She's not my friend" said the soul reaper.

The blond man shrugged "Whatever. Anyway, I assumed you dragged me all the way out here for a reason?"

"Yes" said the soul reaper nodding "I have reason to believe that something is happening with the hollows"

"Oh?" said the blond man raising an eyebrow.

The soul reaper shook his head "They're appearing more frequently. I haven't seen this many on any regular day. I only see this many on the solstice, when the worlds are so close to each other"

"You're right" said the blond ominously "something is happening, I can feel it"

"Could it have something to do with the girl?" asked the soul reaper, nodding to the distant shape of Korra.

The blond shrugged "Maybe, but I'll have to do some research" he placed the fan back in his pocket "For now, you should return home before the old man sees you hanging out with me"

"Thank you Kisuke" said the soul reaper, bowing a little.

The blond smiled and said "You're welcome Byakuya" the soul reaper vanished in a blur of motion, leaving Kisuke alone on the rooftop.

The blond muttered to nobody "This is going to be very interesting".

End of chapter

* * *

**(a/n: what do you think? Well anyway, if you like it and want more than review!)**


	2. Ch 2: The Strawberry

**(a/n: I hope you enjoy this chapter. Please review!)**

* * *

Ch.2: The Strawberry

Korra tuned out Tenzin's voice as he talked about air bending techniques she had to master. Korra and Tenzin were in the middle of Air Temple island's grounds, practicing air bending.

Normally she would listen with complete interest but at the moment her moment was focused on something else. Last night's incident played over and over in her mind.

The spider, the violet eyed young man with the sword and the little girl.

The image of the young man was burned into her mind. Who was he? What was that spider?

"Korra, are you listening?" asked Tenzin.

Korra blinked and she smiled sheepishly "Sorry Tenzin"

"Are you alright?" asked Tenzin with a bit of concern.

Korra paused for a moment and considered telling Tenzin. After some considering, she said, "I didn't get much sleep"

"Oh?" said Tenzin, raising an eyebrow "Why?"

Korra took a deep breath and told Tenzin of last night but she told him that it was a dream.

She mentioned the girl; the spider with the mask and the violet eyed young man.

As he listened to Korra's explanation, Tenzin stroked his chin thoughtfully.

Once she was finished, Tenzin frowned saying "That's quite a dream"

"I know" said Korra "But I don't know what it means"

Tenzin nodded "I believe I do".

Korra's eyebrows shot up "you do?"

the air-bending master nodded "Yes, I believe you may be referring to the Hollows and the Soul Reapers".

Korra's eyes widened. She remembered that the spider and the violet-eyed man mention those names.

The young avatar asked, "What are Hollows and Soul Reapers?"

Tenzin tilted his head a little "It was something my father told me about once, long ago. He told me that they were the spirits of the dead."

"Really?" asked Korra in surprise.

Tenzin nodded "Yes, well the Soul Reapers are those who collect souls of those who recently died and keep balance in the spirit world. They send the dead to live in a peaceful realm called Soul Society. Hollows were human souls who, for some reason, didn't move on to Soul Society. They lose their hearts to despair and become corrupted"

"Where do they live?" asked Korra.

Tenzin scratched his chin "I'm not sure but my father said that they roam the land of the living, attacking those who had recently died and the living".

Korra listened to Tenzin's explanation, everything he told her sounded exactly like the night before.

The air-bending master explained that there were rare instances where Hollows and Soul Reapers could be seen. For example on the winter solstice a person could catch a glimpse of them since the world of the living and the dead are close to each other.

After Tenzin finished his explanation, Korra bombarded him with questions. After a few moments, the air bender held up a hand and Korra went silent.

Tenzin asked "Why are you so interested in Soul Reapers and Hollows?"

Korra shrugged "No reason"

Tenzin quirked an eyebrow then said "Good because they are only stories, stories that my father told me and stories that i tell to my children if they misbehave. Now back to training" the air bender took a deep breath and resumed the lesson.

* * *

Korra strolled down a busy street with Tenzin's words still rattling around in her head.

The young avatar tried to push the Soul Reaper and the Hollow out of her mind but she couldn't stop thinking of them.

Korra glanced around the busy street and suddenly she stopped.

She felt a weird sensation run down her spine.

Korra looked around the street and suddenly her eyes landed on a single figure in the crowd.

The avatar saw several yards away, in the middle of the crowded sidewalk, was the dark haired Soul Reaper.

He still wore the black kimono and the white scarf.

The soul reaper was talking to an elderly looking man who was dressed in his pajamas.

The soul reaper drew his sword and he gently tapped the old man's forehead with the hilt of his sword. The old man glowed bright and he vanished.

Korra called out "Hey you!" the soul reaper turned and he saw Korra. His violet eyes widened a little.

He turned and began to walk away.

Korra hurried after him.

The Soul Reaper turned a corner and broke into a sprint. Korra sprinted after him.

* * *

She followed after the soul reaper, trying to keep up but he was fast. He turned onto another street and Korra followed but she skidded to a halt.

In front of her was a large shop made of wood and was on a small patch of grassy land that was surrounded by towering apartment buildings.

The avatar frowned "What the?" she glanced around, trying to see where the soul reaper could've run off to but she saw nothing but the shop and more apartment buildings.

Korra approached the shop.

As she got closer, she noticed a sign that read "_Urahara Shop"_. The young avatar opened the door and walked in.

The inside of the store was small with shelves that were packed with various items like candy, books, herbs, vegetables and other items.

Korra's eyes drifted around the shop and saw nobody. She walked around the shop, inspecting the various items that were up for sale.

The avatar heard some footsteps. She turned and saw a man enter the shop from a backroom.

The man was tall, lean built with light skin and gray eyes. His hair was messy and light blond, he wore a black coat that sported a diamond pattered along the bottom half. On his head was a white and green striped hat and wooden sandals on his feet.

The man noticed Korra "Oh, a customer" he smiled a little "What can I do for you young lady?"

Korra asked the man "Did you see a guy dressed in black carrying a sword come through here?"

The man frowned and looked puzzled "Hmm, can't say that I have. Can you describe for me?"

Korra gave the man a description. The man rubbed his chin saying, "Nope, I haven't seen him".

Korra studied the man a little. Something about him seemed…weird.

The man pulled out a small fan from his pocket "So…what can I get for you Miss…?"

"Korra" said Korra.

The man smiled a little "Korra… Nice name"

Korra frowned "Thanks".

The avatar looked around the store and she picked up some candy from a shelf. She paid for the candy, thanked the man and left the store.

* * *

Once Korra was gone, Kisuke Urahara fanned himself and quietly pondered the girl who visited his shop.

Urahara muttered "Korra… she's the avatar. So that explains the spirit energy and the ability to see Byakuya."

His eyebrows rose a little "I wonder…" his eyes drifted to the door then he shook his head.

He returned to the backroom muttering "One problem at a time".

* * *

Korra strolled down the street, chewing on some of the candy she bought.

As she walked down the street she heard some voices yelling "What did you say punk!"

The avatar glanced to her side and saw across the street three men in fine suits glaring at a guy who looked a year older than her.

Korra's eyebrows rose a little. She saw that the guy looked like a normal teenager except his hair was spiky and orange.

He was dressed in causal clothes and he looked ready to beat someone to a pulp.

The teenager growled, "You heard me, I don't care if you guys are with the golden triads. I wouldn't care if you were equalists, or descendants of royalty I'm not apologizing! You dumb jackasses!"

The lead man snarled, "You're going to regret that!" the man was about to fire bend but the teen kicked the man in the face and the man fell to the ground.

The other two looked at the teen in shock.

One of the men tried to earth bend but the orange haired teen delivered a few well-placed punches to the man's face and ribs.

The third man jumped in and landed a few punches. The teen took the punches and kicked the man.

The other two men joined their friend and the three ganged up on the orange haired teen.

Korra yelled at the men "Hey!" the three looked towards Korra and one of the men was struck by a large chunk of pavement that the avatar hurled at them.

The two turned on Korra and tried to use their own bending.

Suddenly one of the two was tackled to the ground by the orange haired teen they attacked.

Korra sprinted across the street and joined the brawl.

* * *

Minutes went by as the five threw bending, kicks and punches at each other.

Finally, Using air bending, Korra sent the three men flying.

The three men realized that Korra was the avatar and they retreated in fear.

As the three men ran, the orange haired teen yelled after them "You better run!" he winced and grabbed his side.

Korra looked at him in concern "You ok?"

"Yeah" mumbled the teen "Thanks for the help" he extended a hand "I'm Ichigo"

"I'm Korra" said Korra, shaking his hand.

Korra asked Ichigo "What was all that about?"

"They were insulting me and I insulted them in return" said Ichigo.

Korra frowned "Why did they insult you?"

"Because of my name and my hair" answered Ichigo "My name means 'strawberry' and my hair is just weird. It's been like this since the day I was born".

Korra smiled a little "That is a funny name"

Ichigo smiled as well "Yeah, I guess it is". Ichigo and Korra continued talking.

* * *

Meanwhile, across the street Byakuya Kuchiki watched the two from on top of an apartment building.

The young soul reaper sensed a strong amount of spiritual energy coming from the two.

Byakuya's eyes narrowed at the girl.

He reported the captain of his squad and he was ordered to watch out for her, to observe her and see if there were any more individuals with high spiritual awareness like her.

Byakuya saw the two starting to walk down the street towards a small two story building on the corner.

The soul reaper followed after the two from a distance and began his observation mission.

* * *

In Hueco Mundo, a single, solitary figure walked across the vast empty desert in search of an opponent to test his new strength on.

His face was covered with an ivory mask. The mask was perfectly smooth and had near perfect human like qualities.

Two almond shaped eyeholes, a narrow nose, a thin line for a mouth and cheeks.

Decorating the bone white mask was a single red circle on the forehead.

The figure was dressed in a long white hooded jacket, a black sash around his waist, a black hakama, black tabi and white zōri.

At his side was a long katana in a red scabbard.

The figure was tall and lean. He was once human but he died in a fiery explosion. He was once known as Amon, the equalist leader.

But that was one long year ago, when he was a weak human.

He was now reborn as an Arrancar thanks to a mysterious man.

His name was Noatak and he wanted nothing more than to exact revenge on the one person who destroyed his life. Korra.

Suddenly a large centipede like Hollow burst forth from the large, white dunes roaring at him.

Noatak smirked behind his mask. He drew his Zanpakutō and he launched himself at his new opponent.

End of chapter.

* * *

**(a/n: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I'm sorta changing the description. Anyway, what do you think? Review!)**


End file.
